De tríos, reflexiones y zumo de calabaza
by Lils White
Summary: Blaise Zabini había decidido reflexionar esa noche. Theodore Nott, subir a la habitación. Y Astoria tenía un plan para los dos. One-Shot. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **_¿Te suena un orgulloso Slytherin negro? ¿Un muchacho con aspecto conejil mencionado en un par de ocasiones? ¿La esposa de Draco Malfoy, mencionada en el epílogo? Es normal, los creó J.k. Rowling y le pertenecen._

**___Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

Blaise Zabini a veces pensaba que debería haber nacido mujer. Cuidado, sólo a veces, y por poco tiempo. Por suerte, cada vez que se le pasaba esta peregrina idea por la cabeza, recordaba el pequeño, mensual y pegajoso problema de la menstruación.

Y sí, Blaise zabini era un chico abierto: retozaba con otros hombres (aparte de con mujeres, por supuesto), se desnudaba en público cada vez que tenía oportunidad, y defendía la libertad sexual de todo ser viviente a grito de "¡Oh, sí!" y con unos cuantos condones siempre guardados en el bolsillo.

Pero de ahí a querer que sus órganos reproductores empezaran a supurar sangre, mes sí y mes también, había un largo trecho.

Sin embargo, de no ser por ese pequeño detalle, no le hubiera importado nada nacer con sexo femenino. En primer lugar, tendría tetas. ¡Tetas! Se pasaría el día toqueteándoselas y mirándoselas en el espejo con cara de depravado. Sería maravilloso. Y en segundo lugar, podría mojar muy fácilmente.

A ver, no os vayáis a confundir, que él no tenía problemas en ese ámbito. Triunfaba tanto entre hombres como mujeres. Su único problema, el que le hacía plantearse en ocasiones como aquellas lo fácil que resultaría ser tía, era que casi siempre tenía que ser él quien debía acercarse a ellas. Y tenía éxito, por supuesto. Pero ¿de verdad era necesario esforzarse tanto? ¿Era aquello justo?

Si fuera tía, no tendría más que ponerse un vestido ajustado y sonreír con aire provocador. Y ya está, tenían el polvo asegurado. ¡Era tan injusto! Y Blaise Zabini odiaba las injusticias. Bueno, más concretamente odiaba las que le perjudicaba a él. Las que lo beneficiaban le satisfacían profundamente, pero no entremos en esos escabrosos detalles.

Aunque dejémonos de tanta reflexión, y situamos a nuestro querido protagonista. Alto, negro y guapo, muy guapo. Senado en uno de los horrorosos sillones que adornaban la Sala Común de Slytherin y con una copa en la mano rellena de una sustancia difícil de identificar, y probablemente ilegal.

Apenas le había dado un par de sorbos, concentrado como estaba en observar a Daphne Greengrass sentada en las rodillas de Vaisey. Ni siquiera había necesitado pestañear para conseguir aquel lugar, y tan sólo tendría que pasarse la lengua por el labio superior e ese movimiento que tanto le había costado perfeccionar para acabar gimiendo en su cama.

Lo dicho, las tías tenían lo de follar ridículamente fácil. Él ya le había echado el ojo a un par de chicas deliciosamente ebrias cuya ropa había comenzado a desaparecer misteriosamente hacía una media hora. Eran exactamente su tipo: desesperadas y etílicas.

Pero, por alguna razón, no le apetecía camelárselas. Dio un trago corto a su copa y miró en derredor. Al lado de Vaisey y Daphne, Tracey Davi se bebía todo cuánto encontraba, mientras Millicent Bulstrode trataba inútilmente de frenar su intento de sufrir un coma etílico. Y allí, al lado de la escalera que daba a los dormitorios femeninos, Draco parecía a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea con unos de sexto.

Sonrió para sí y volvió a mirar a las chicas que se reían tontamente en una esquina, y decidió convertirlas en su presa. Estaba estudiando cuál sería su mejor presentación, si: "hola, nenas, ¿os apetece conocer a mi serpiente? Es enorme", o, para ser más poético: "mis espermatozoides cantan lamento en la ausencia de óvulos a los que copular", cuando vio una figura vestida de negro cruzar la Sala Común y subir a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Blaise dejó de prestar atención a las jovencitas maravillosamente borrachas, y cambió su objetivo. Amplió su sonrisa hasta mostrar todos los dientes, y con la absurdez que proporciona el alcohol (o lo que sea que estuviera tomando), abandonó la idea de sexo con dos chicas borrachas y dispuestas a todo, para seguir a un tío más amargado que Lord Voldemort desde que perdió la nariz.

Y sí, damas y caballeros, ese tío era Theodore Nott, alma alegre y cándida donde las haya. La persona perfecta para animarte un mal día.

Como iba diciendo, Blaise decidió seguirlo en lugar de tener sexo con dos chicas probablemente muy dispuestas, cosa que como todos estaréis pensando, suena muy gay. Pero ignoremos eso, y observemos a nuestro negro amigo caminar alegremente, cuál cándida doncella por el campo, en pos de un extraño príncipe con mala leche.

Tal y como podrás imaginar, en un cuento en el que la princesa es un tío más promiscuo que Enrique VIII, y el príncipe un emo como tendencias a sonreír como un psicópata, el resultado nunca es el esperado (ni mucho menos el deseado).

El caso es que Blaise llegó a su dormitorio, trota que trota, tras la estela de su compañero de cuarto. Una vez allí, tamaña fue su sorpresa al constatar que su amigo estaba desvistiéndose. Sin camisa y con los pantalones desabrochados. De hecho, había "algo" saludando alegremente en los pantalones.

—Bueno, veo que he llegado a tiempo para el espectáculo —se regodeó con malicia, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Nott no se inmutó.

—¿Quieres algo en especial, Zabini?

—Ya te lo he dicho: ver el espectáculo. O participar en él, como prefieras. Pareces tener un pequeño problemillas entre los pantalones. Imagino que por eso has subido.

—Sí, bueno, la intención era solucionarlo.

—Claro —asintió Zabini, condescendiente, con una sonrisa enorme y burlona tirándole de la comisura de los labios—. Pues adelante, venga. Como si yo no estuviera.

Nott suspiró como si el joven Slytherin le resultara tan cargante como Malfoy en sus peores días de interés por la vida sexual ajena (y sí, el pobre es un _voyeur_ irremediable).

—En serio, Zabini, ¿qué mierda quieres?

—¿Yo? —se hizo el desentendido—. Muchas cosas. Participar en una orgía, tener tetas sin necesidad de mear sangre cada mes, que Malfoy sufra una combustión espontanea, romper mi extraña relación con la gata de Filch…

—Eres demasiado insufrible para estar permitido, Zabini —suspiró con pesadez y se encaminó hacia el baño.

—Oh, vamos, Nott. ¿De verdad vas a esconderte para hacerte una paja? Es más, ¿de verdad vas a hacerte una paja teniéndome a mí perfectamente dispuesto?

—Sí —ni siquiera parecía molesto o sorprendido por la conversación, es más, su cara mostraba un profundo sopor, como si aquello no pudiera ser más aburrido.

Blaise abrió la boca para responder, cada vez más sorprendido, cuando algo o _alguien_ lo interrumpió entrando de repente en la habitación. Era un ser envuelto en una maraña rubia, tras la se distinguía un maltratado uniforme del colegio, y un rostro lleno de manchurrones por el maquillaje corrido. Llevaba una botella de whisky de fuego en una mano, y tenía una expresión furiosa.

Se paró en seco allí, mirándolos a los dos alternativamente: uno en la puerta, y otro a punto de entrar en el cuarto de baño. Dio un trago a la botella que ya llevaba a la mitad, hipó, y dijo:

—¿Queréis hacer un trío? —Blaise pestañeó con fuerza y Theodore alzó una ceja—. Tú ya estas medio desnudo —señaló a Theodore encogiéndose de hombros, antes de volverse hacia Blaise—. Y he oído que tú puedes quitarte la ropa en seis segundos y medio, así que…

Dejó el resto de la frase flotando en el aire, a la espera de una respuesta. Os estaréis preguntando quién era esta chica tan tímida y diplomática. Queridos lectores, no era nada más y nada menos, que Astoria Greengrass. Hermana de la tía más buena del curso, acusada de tener peor genio que Snape cuando veía a Harry Potter, y prometida de Draco Malfoy.

Y no, el alcohol no le sentaba especialmente bien.

Blaise se aclaró la garganta carraspeando, tratando de salir de estupor. Nott se había quedado parado en la puerta del baño.

—Astoria, querida, ¿qué ha pasado con tu Draco?

No era preocupación, no os confundáis. Era, simple y llanamente, una curiosidad desmedida y unas ganas tremendas de joderle la vida al rubio si tenía oportunidad.

—No me hables de ése —lo señaló con la botella entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente—. Esa especie de arácnida babosa es historia para mí. Historia, ¿me oyes? —Alzó el puño para reivindicar sus palabras—. ¡Ahora soy libre, joder! —soltó un hipido entre dientes.

—Eso está muy bien, pero...

—Debería haberlo sospechado, ¿sabéis? —Se acercó tambaleándose a la cama y se sentó con cierta dificultad, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, repentinamente abatida—. Con ese pelo tan extrañamente rubio y esas entradas que tiene. Entradas, ¿sabéis? ¡A los dieciocho años! —Levantó los brazos y se echó la mitad del whisky que quedaba en la botella encima—. ¿A quién se le cae el pelo a esta edad, joder?

—Entonces, ¿estás enfadada con él porque se le cae el pelo? —Blaise se acercó a ella con cuidado, tanteando el terreno, como si fuera un animal salvaje que pudiera atacarle.

—No —murmuró irritada—. Estoy enfadada con él porque si opina que liberar testosterona con unos niñatos es más importante que complacerme _a mí_, su novia, la fuente de todas su felicidad, puede irse a freír espárragos —apretó los dientes con fuerza y entonces los miró acusadoramente—. No he venido aquí a hablar de sentimientos absurdos, ¿vamos a hacer un trío o qué?

—Yo estoy dispuesto —aseguró Blaise muy convencido—, pero creo que Nott prefiere hacerse pajas en el baño…

Lo miró mientras su amigo ponía los ojos en blanco y sonreía de medio lado, acercándose a ellos. En sus ojos brillaban la misma excitación y las mismas ganas de joder a Malfoy que había en los de Blaise. Éste rio por lo bajo antes de empezar a desabrocharse los pantalones.

—Ya sabéis, mañana ya podremos echarle toda la culpa al alcohol —comentó con tranquilidad.

Después de eso, todo se volvió demasiado gráfico.

...

_Mientras, en la Sala Común…_

Malfoy se cansó de buscar a Astoria y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que había libres. Estaba mareado, irritado y al final no se había producido ninguna pelea que le demostrara a esos enanos quién mandaba. Para mejorar la situación, Astoria había desaparecido y él quería follar de una maldita vez.

Con un resoplido, tomó sin pensar la copa casi llena que alguien había dejado abandonada en el reposabrazos de su sillón y bebió un trago.

Lo volvió a escupir en el vaso inmediatamente.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Zumo de calabaza?

**_FIN_**


End file.
